internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
West Indian cricket team in New Zealand in 2017–18
The West Indies cricket team toured New Zealand in December 2017 and January 2018 to play two Tests, three One Day Internationals (ODIs) and three Twenty20 International (T20I) matches. Three Tests were originally planned, but it was reduced to two by New Zealand Cricket (NZC) to conform to the expected tour make-up when the ICC World Test Championship is implemented. Ahead of the Test series, a three-day tour match was planned, which started on 25 November 2017. New Zealand won the Test series 2–0 and the ODI series 3–0. New Zealand also won the T20I series 2–0, after the second match was washed out with no result possible. It was the first time since January 2000 that the West Indies failed to win a single match during a tour to New Zealand. With the 2–0 victory in the T20I series, New Zealand returned to the top of the ICC T20I Championship. Squads Ahead of the first Test, Tom Blundell and Lockie Ferguson were added to New Zealand's squad as cover for BJ Watling and Tim Southee respectively. George Worker was added to New Zealand's squad ahead of the first test after Tim Southee was ruled out due to a family reason. Southee returned for the second Test, following the birth of his child. The West Indies captain Jason Holder was suspended for the second Test, after maintaining a slow over-rate. Kraigg Brathwaite was named as the captain of the West Indies for the second Test in Holder's absence. For New Zealand, Kane Williamson and Tim Southee were selected only for the first ODI with Neil Broom and Mitchell Santner replacing them for the last two ODIs. Tom Latham was named as captain for the last two ODIs. Sunil Ambris was ruled out of the West Indies' squad for the ODI series, after sustaining a fracture of the left forearm on the final day of the second Test. Colin de Grandhomme was ruled out of New Zealand's ODI squad due to a family reason and was replaced by Doug Bracewell. Ahead of the limited-overs fixtures, Marlon Samuels, Sunil Narine and Alzarri Joseph were all ruled out of the West Indies' squad. Sheldon Cottrell and Chadwick Walton replaced Samuels and Joseph respectively in the ODI squad. Shimron Hetmyer was also named as Sunil Ambris' replacement for the ODIs following his injury in the second Test. Shai Hope replaced Samuels in the T20I squad, while Ashley Nurse replaced Narine. Adam Milne injured his foot ahead of the second ODI and was replaced by Seth Rance in New Zealand's squad. Tim Southee was named as New Zealand's captain for the first T20I with Kane Williamson captaining the side for the last two matches. Ross Taylor was selected for the first T20I only while Trent Boult was selected for the third T20I only. Prior to the T20I series, Kieron Pollard withdrew from the West Indies' squad due to personal reasons and was replaced by Shimron Hetmyer. Ronsford Beaton was also unavailable for the West Indies due to an injury and was replaced by Sheldon Cottrell. Tour matches Three-day match: New Zealand A vs West Indies | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 451/9d (90 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Sunil Ambris 153 (145) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Lockie Ferguson 5/67 (18 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 237 (61.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Todd Astle 68 (81) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Roston Chase 2/7 (2.4 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 186 (53 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Kraigg Brathwaite 88 (124) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Hamish Bennett 3/50 (11 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 72/0 (29 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Jeet Raval 32* (102) | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Bert Sutcliffe Oval, Lincoln | umpires = Shaun Haig (NZ) and Wayne Knights (NZ) | motm = | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = 15 players per side (11 batting, 11 fielding). }} One-day match: New Zealand XI vs West Indies | team2 = | score1 = 288 (48.4 overs) | runs1 = Kyle Hope 94 (101) | wickets1 = Aniket Parikh 4/47 (10 overs) | score2 = 289/4 (48.3 overs) | runs2 = Jeet Raval 169 (150) | wickets2 = Jason Holder 1/49 (7.5 overs) | result = New Zealand XI won by 6 wickets | report =Scorecard | venue = Cobham Oval, Whangarei | umpires = John Dempsey (NZ) and Derek Walker (NZ) | motm = | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = 12 players per side (11 batting, 11 fielding). }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 134 (45.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Kieran Powell 42 (79) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Neil Wagner 7/39 (14.4 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 520/9d (127 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Tom Blundell 107* (180) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Kemar Roach 3/85 (22 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 319 (106 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Kraigg Brathwaite 91 (221) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Matt Henry 3/57 (24 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = New Zealand won by an innings and 67 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Basin Reserve, Wellington | umpires = Ian Gould (Eng) and Rod Tucker (Aus) | motm = Neil Wagner (NZ) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Tom Blundell (NZ) and Sunil Ambris (WI) both made their Test debuts. * Sunil Ambris (WI) became the sixth batsman to be out hit wicket off the first ball, and the first to be dismissed in this manner on Test debut. *Neil Wagner's figures of 7/39 were the fourth-best figures in Tests by a New Zealand bowler. *''Ross Taylor (NZ) scored his 10,000th run in first-class cricket and his 14,000th run in all formats of international cricket. *''Colin de Grandhomme scored his first century in Tests and the second-fastest century in Tests by a New Zealand batsman. *''Tom Blundell scored his first century in Tests and the highest Test score by a New Zealand wicket-keeper on debut. }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 373 (102.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Jeet Raval 84 (157) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Shannon Gabriel 4/119 (25 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 221 (66.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Kraigg Brathwaite 66 (116) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Trent Boult 4/73 (20.5 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 291/8d (77.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Ross Taylor 107* (198) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Miguel Cummins 3/69 (17 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 203 (63.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Roston Chase 64 (98) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Neil Wagner 3/42 (15 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 240 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Seddon Park, Hamilton | umpires = Bruce Oxenford (Aus) and Rod Tucker (Aus) | motm = Ross Taylor (NZ) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Kraigg Brathwaite became the 37th Test captain of West Indies. *''Raymon Reifer (WI) made his Test debut. *''Sunil Ambris (WI) became the first player to be dismissed hit-wicket twice in consecutive Tests. *''Ross Taylor equalled Martin Crowe and Kane Williamson's record for most centuries by a New Zealand batsman in Tests (17). *''Trent Boult (NZ) took his 200th wicket in Tests. }} ODI series 1st ODI | team2 = | score1 = 248/9 (50 overs) | runs1 = Evin Lewis 76 (100) | wickets1 = Doug Bracewell 4/55 (8 overs) | score2 = 249/5 (46 overs) | runs2 = George Worker 57 (66) | wickets2 = Jason Holder 2/52 (9 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Cobham Oval, Whangarei | umpires = Chris Brown (NZ) and Chettithody Shamshuddin (Ind) | motm = Doug Bracewell (Nz) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field | rain = | notes = Todd Astle (NZ), Ronsford Beaton and Shimron Hetmyer (WI) all made their ODI debuts. }} 2nd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 325/6 (50 overs) | runs1 = Henry Nicholls 83* (62) | wickets1 = Sheldon Cottrell 3/62 (10 overs) | score2 = 121 (28 overs) | runs2 = Ashley Nurse 27 (33) | wickets2 = Trent Boult 7/34 (10 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 204 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Hagley Oval, Christchurch | umpires = Wayne Knights (NZ) and Bruce Oxenford (Aus) | motm = Trent Boult (NZ) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Trent Boult became the 16th bowler for New Zealand to take 100 wickets in ODIs. *''This was New Zealand's biggest victory against the West Indies in terms of runs. }} 3rd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 131/4 (23 overs) | runs1 = Ross Taylor 47* (54) | wickets1 = Sheldon Cottrell 2/19 (6 overs) | score2 = 99/9 (23 overs) | runs2 = Jason Holder 34 (21) | wickets2 = Mitchell Santner 3/15 (5 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 66 runs (D/L method) | report = Scorecard | venue = Hagley Oval, Christchurch | umpires = Chris Brown (NZ) and Chettithody Shamshuddin (Ind) | motm = Ross Taylor (NZ) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Rain set the West Indies a revised target of 166 runs from 23 overs. | notes = }} T20I series 1st T20I | team2 = | score1 = 187/7 (20 overs) | runs1 = Glenn Phillips 55 (40) | wickets1 = Carlos Brathwaite 2/38 (4 overs) | score2 = 140 (19 overs) | runs2 = Andre Fletcher 27 (25) | wickets2 = Seth Rance 3/30 (4 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 47 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Saxton Oval, Nelson | umpires = Chris Brown (NZ) and Wayne Knights (NZ) | motm = Glenn Phillips (NZ) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Anaru Kitchen, Seth Rance (NZ) and Shai Hope (WI) all made their T20I debuts. *''The venue hosted its first men's T20I. *''Tim Southee (NZ) made his T20I captaincy debut. }} 2nd T20I | team2 = | score1 = 102/4 (9 overs) | runs1 = Colin Munro 66 (23) | wickets1 = Ashley Nurse 1/13 (2 overs) | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = No result | report = Scorecard | venue = Bay Oval, Mount Maunganui | umpires = Chris Brown (NZ) and Shaun Haig (NZ) | motm = | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Rain during New Zealand's innings prevented any further play. | notes = Shimron Hetmyer (WI) made his T20I debut. }} 3rd T20I | team2 = | score1 = 243/5 (20 overs) | runs1 = Colin Munro 104 (53) | wickets1 = Carlos Brathwaite 2/50 (4 overs) | score2 = 124 (16.3 overs) | runs2 = Andre Fletcher 46 (32) | wickets2 = Tim Southee 3/21 (2.3 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 119 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Bay Oval, Mount Maunganui | umpires = Shaun Haig (NZ) and Wayne Knights (NZ) | motm = Colin Munro (NZ) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Rayad Emrit (WI) made his T20I debut. *''Colin Munro (NZ) became the first player to score three centuries in T20Is. His century was the fastest by a New Zealand batsman in T20Is. *''This was New Zealand's highest score in T20Is. *''Shai Hope (WI) was unable to bat due to injury. *''This was New Zealand's largest victory by runs in T20Is and the third largest victory by runs by any team in T20Is. }} External links * Series home at ESPN Cricinfo Category:2017 in West Indian cricket Category:2017 in New Zealand cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2017–18 Category:West Indian cricket tours of New Zealand